STOP IT
by hhibin
Summary: [AU]Tenten adalah salah satu manusia yg mempunyai kekuatan khusus untuk meramal seseorang khususnya para kaum laki-laki saja. Hanya dengan menatap mata & memegang tangan saja ia sudah bisa mengetahaui perasaan orang tersebut. Tapi apa jadinya jika ia tidak bisa meramal ataupun membaca isi hati kekasihnya sendiri? (Shikamaru.N x Tenten)
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO PUMNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STOP IT**

 **TENTEN X SHIKAMARU.N**

 **RATING: M(Jaga-jaga ye kan ahahah)**

 **NOTE: TYPO, AU, OC, EYD GA BENER DAN ALUR KECEPETAN.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekolah Konoha High School adalah sekolah yang bisa dikatakan elit. Dikatakan elit karena hanya orang-orang yang kaya dan berotak cerdas saja yang mampu masuk kesekolah ini. Tak jarang juga ada yang berasal dari kalangan bawah, tapi dia dengan otak yang lebih dari kalangan atas tersebut. Anak perempuan ini adalah salah satu yang berotak cerdas. Ia masuk sekolah ini dengan mengambil jalur prestasi dan bagusnya ia masuk dengan pringkat 3 besar teratas. Usaha yang patut diacungi jempol. Orang yang sedang kita bicarakan ini adalah seorang perempuan bernama Tenten. Ia anak yatim piatu yang kemudian di angkat oleh keluarga yang sederhana sebagai putri mereka. Tapi 3 tahun yang lalu ia menjadi anak yatim kembali, karena ayah angkatnya itu sudah meninggal ketika ia duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMP. Sedih jika orang yang menjadi tulang punggung keluarga seperti ayah itu meninggal sebelum kita menjadi sosok yang bisa membahagiakannya. Terpuruk? itu adalah hal yang selalu dirasakan oleh Tenten dan ibunya. Awalnya ia dan ibunya bisa bangkit oleh itu semua, tapi sepertinya tuhan memberikan cobaan dan masalah pada ia dan ibunya lagi. Ketika ia menginjak kelas 2 SMA, ibunya sakit parah dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Untuk yang kedua kalinya ia terus seperti ini. Susah untuk mendapatkan uang banyak untuk biaya hidup dan kebutuhan sekolah, hinggah pada akhirnya ia mengambil jalur tengah. Jalur tengah itu adalah menjadi perempuan malam yang menghibur pria tua ataupun muda dengan cara ia sendiri karena sudah tidak ada cara lain. Tak ada yang tau tentang itu semua, termasuk ibu angkatnya sendiri.

 _ **Ting..**_

Handphone canggih keluaran terbaru milik Tenten berbunyi. Itu adalah handphone yang ia dapat dari klien langgananya, padahal ia tidak meminta, tetapi klien itulah yang memberikannya dengan alasan jika ia ingin bertemu akan lebih gampang. Tenten awalnya menolak, tapi orang itu memaksanya. Dengan berat hati, iapun menerimanya. Bunyi tadi itu ternyata adalah PM yang berasal dari Instagram. Biasa, itu adalah orang-orang yang membutuhkannya dan ingin mengadakan pertemuan dengannya.

 _'Berapa harga sekali pertemuan dengan mu'_

Itu adalah isi PM dari orang tersebut. Tenten tersenyum ketika melihat pertanyaan yang ia baca itu.

 _'Member baru 2.000.000 untuk sekali pertemuan'_

Itu adalah balasan PM dari Tenten.

 _ **TING.**_

 _ **TING.**_

 _ **TING.**_

 _ **TING.**_

 _ **TING.**_

 _ **TING.**_

 _ **TING.**_

 _ **TING.**_

 _ **TING.**_

 _ **TING.**_

10 PM from instagram masuk. Itu berasal dari orang-orang berbeda yang ingin memakai jasanya.

 _ **TING.**_

Pesan yang selanjutnya masuk dari orang yang menanyakan harga dengannya tadi sebelumnya.

 _'Itu terlalu murah, apa itu harga yang sebenarnya?'_

Tenten tertawa ketika membaca tulisan itu.

'Iya. Kau akan tau ketika kita bertemu nanti' balas Tenten lagi.

 _ **Ting**_

 _'Baiklah. Itu untuk berapa jam?'_

 _'1jam'_

 _ **Ting.**_

 _'Baiklah. Kapan waktunya?'_

 _'Hari ini'_

 **Ting.**

 _'Tidak bisa besok?'_

 _'Tidak'_

 _ **Ting.**_

 _'Baiklah jam 10 malam kita bertemu didepan hotel depan sekolahmu. Kau murid di Konoha High School kan?'_

 _'Iya'_

 _ **Ting.**_

 _'Deal'_

 _'Baiklah. Arigato Gozaimasu'_

 _ **Ting.**_

 _'Ya'_

Tenten tersenyum-senyum sendiri ketika membaca balasan dari orang itu. Hinata, teman yang sebangku dengannya itu diam sambil memerhatikan Tenten dengan serius. Tenten yang merasa diperhatikan pun menatap Hinata balik.

"Kenapa?" Tenten bertanya dengan serius.

"Pekerjaan apa yang kau lakukan sekarang ini Tenten?" tanya Hinata lebih serius. Tenten terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Hinata itu.

"Menurutmu apa?"

"Aku rasa kau menjadi wanita penghibur, benarkah itu? Jika aku salah, maaf ya," Hinata menjawab dengan tatapan bersalah karena mengatakan hal yang to the point itu. Tenten tanpa ragu ataupun takut pun mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Hinata itu. Hinata yang kaget melihat anggukan itu hanya bisa membungkam mulutnya ia tidak menyangka tebakan ia itu benar.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang kau jalanin ini, tapi aku harap hubungan mu dengan orang itu tidak hancur karena pekerjaaanmu yang diluar dugaanku sekarang."

Tenten tersenyum mendengar ucapan motivasi dari Hinata itu.

"Iya aku juga berharap seperti itu."

 **Pukul 22.00 didepan hotel.**

Tenten langsung berlari dari taksi yang ia gunakan. Ia sudah telat selama 10 menit. Dengan gerakan yang berlari kencang, ia memakaikan masker dan menutupi kepalanya itu dengan jaket hoodie miliknya yang berwarna hitam. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk selalu mengenakan jaket hitam dan masker ketika memulai pekerjaanya ini. Ia tidak ingin ada yang tau identitasnya itu.

"Gomen aku terlambat," Tenten langsung meminta maaf pada clientnya ketika mereka sudah bertemu sekarang. Ia sedikit terkejut karena clientnya itu kurang lebih seumuran dengannya. Pantas saja client barunya itu mengadakan pertemuan di hotel bintang 4 ini, biasanya kan orang yang mengajak ia selalu pria paruh baya yang mempunyai uang banyak yang berani menyewa satu kamar hotel di hotel bintang 5.

"Tidak apa, ayo kita masuk," Tenten pun menuruti ucapan orang itu dan masuk kedalam hotel berbintang 4. Ia tertawa dibalik maskernya, ia tidak menyangka ia harus melayani orang yang seumuran dengannya itu. Pikiran-pikiran lucu mulai berkeliaran dikepalanya, ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia jalani sekarang. Ketika Tenten sedang memikirkan soal orang itu, orang itu tiba-tiba menggengam tangannya yang menyebabkan ia sedikit tersentak dan kaget. Tenten tertawa kedua kalinya dari balik maskernya, ia tidak menyangka sebelum sampai tujuan ada yang menggengam tangannya. Tanpa ada rasa canggung sedikitpun, ia malah memeluk pinggang orang itu dengan lembut.

"Ini untukmu," Tenten berucap dengan pelan kemudian mencubit pinggang clientnya dengan keras untuk beberapa detik, kemudian ia melepaskan dengan kasar. Clientnya itu pun terkekeh dengan kelakuan Tenten yang menurutnya lucu.

"Aku pesan 1 kamar suite room," ucapnya ketika mereka sudah berada di depan resepsionis hotel ini.

"Baiklah. Untuk berapa malam?" tanya resepsionis itu.

"Satu malam."

Resepsionis itu pun langsung mencarikan kamar yang dipesan orang itu dan Tenten.

"Baiklah. 1 kamar suite room untuk satu malam berada di nomor 156 lantai 9. Ingin bayar pakai tunai?" tanya resepsionis itu lagi.

"Tidak pakai ini," ucap orang itu dan menyerahkan kartu kredit gold beserta member hotel ini. Resepsionis itupun mengambilnya dan mulai memprosesnya.

"Silahkan masukan kata sandi anda," perintah resepsionis itu. Orang itupun mulai menekan beberapa digit nomor.

"Baiklah. Transaksi selesai, ini kunci kamar anda. Semoga menyenangkan," ucap resepsionis itu panjang lebar. Seteleh transaksi itu selesai, mereka berdua langsung jalan berbarengan pergi meninggalkan respsionis itu, mereka langsung berjalan menuju lift. Didalam lift, yang ada hanyalah mereka berdua, tidak ada lagi.

"Kau belum tau jasa yang ku jual kan?" Tenten bertanya dengan pelan. Orang itu terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Tenten

"Iya aku belum tau," jawab orang itu. Tenten tersenyum meremehkan dalam maskernya mendengar jawaban orang disampingnya.

 _ **Thing.**_

Pintu lift terbuka dilantai yang mereka tuju, yaitu lantai 9. Ketika pintu lift itu terbuka, didepannya ada sekitar 5 orang yang ingin menaiki lift itu. Tenten membulatkan matanya ketika melihat salah seorang yang ia kenal ada di antara lima orang tersebut. Ia hanya bisa membulatkan matanya ketika melihat pemandangan didepannya, ia tetap tidak menyangka sahabat karibnya itu ada didepan matanya. Didalam pikirannya sekarang ini adalah apa yang ia lakukan dengan 2 pria semuran dengannya dan 2 wanita yang seumuran dengannya. Tanpa ada rasa kenal dengan Tenten, orang itu masuk tanpa ada rasa kaget, terkejut seperti yang Tenten rasakan sekarang?.. Ia mulai berfikir kenapa sahabatnya itu tidak kenal dengannya?

 _Ah.._

Ia lupa. Keadaan ia sekarang kan sangat tertutup, jadi bagaimana mungkin sahabatnya itu tau. Clientnya yang sudah berada didepan pintu lift ini langsung menarik tangan Tenten ketika ia melihat Tenten masih saja didalam lift tidak mengikutinya.

"Kenapa?"

Tenten baru tersadar ketika ditarik clientanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa?" tanya clientnya penasaran.

"Bukan siapa-siapa," Tenten tersenyum manis dari balik maskernya. Clientnya itu hanya beroh ria saja dan pergi berjalan duluan mencari kamar untuk mereka berdua ketika mendengar jawaban darinya. Clientnya itu berhenti didepan kamar yang bertuliskan kamar 156.

"156," clientnya mulai menggesek kunci elektronik kamar hotel itu dan

 _ **Klik.**_

Pintu kamar itu terbuka.

"Kau masuk duluan," perintah clientnya. Tenten pun menurut dan masuk duluan. Tenten tanpa ada rasa malu sedikit pun langsung naik ke atas ranjang kamar hotel ini dan membuka masker hodie jaketnya.

"Cepat kesini," perintah Tenten. Orang itu pun menurut dan langsung duduk di depan Tenten. Mereka sekarang duduk saling berhadapan. Tenten mulai memperhatikan wajah clientnya itu.

"Dari yang aku lihat, kau tau aku dari seorang yang berinisial K. Apa itu benar?" Orang itu terkekeh dan mengangguk berbarengan menjawab pertanyaan Tenten.

"Kau sudah tau apa yang aku jual kan, tapi kau berpura-pura tidak tau. Benarkan?" Orang itu mengangguk dan terkekeh lagi menjawab pertanyaan kedua kalinya dari Tenten.

"Terus, tadi kenapa kau menggenggam tanganku? Padahal sudah tau jasa yang ku berikan." Orang itu pun tersenyum senyum menanggapi pertanyaan Tenten, senyum yang lumayan manis menurut Tenten untuk orang yang seumuran dengannya.

"Aku hanya mengira kau murahan. Jadinya aku mencoba saja, kali saja aku mendapatkan bonus," ucap orang itu to the point. Tenten langsung membulatkan matanya dan memukul lengan clientnya dengan keras. Ia kesal dengan orang yang beranggapan ia murahan padahal kan itu salah besar.

"Hehe.. Gomen."

"Yasudahlah hal itu abaikan. Baiklah katakan apa masalahmu?" Tenten bertanya dengan nada yang masih sedikit kesal karena ucapan orang itu sebelumnya.

"Aku bermasalah dengan pacarku. Ia sudah tidak perawan lagi ketika aku mencobanya," Tenten tertawa ketika mendengar masalah yang ia dengar itu. Ia sudah memperkirakannya, pasti client yang seumuran dengannya itu hanya membicarakan soal pacarnya. Buktinya sekarang sudah ada didepan matanya, clietnya langsung tertawa mendengar tawa yang keluar dari mulut Tenten itu.

"Haha.. apa ada yang lucu dengan masalahku?"

Tenten langsung menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan clientnya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya lucu saja kau membicarakan masalah ini hingga menyewaku untuk ini? kau itu terlalu banyak menghabiskan uang anak kelas 1 SMA," Tenten berucap seperti orang dewasa. Clientnya pun tertawa balik mendengar ucapan Tenten yang lumayan bijak itu.

"Kau bilang aku banyak menghabiskan uang? Aku menghabiskan uang hanya untuk bertemu denganmu. Lagipula kenapa harus memakai peraturan menyewamu harus dihotel dan jam kerjamu pukul 22.00 Hal itu kan sangat tidak masuk akal kan?" Tenten tertawa ketika mendengar curahan hati orang didepannya.

"Aku memang sengaja agar terkesan serius dan mahal. Aku melakukan itu agar orang-orang penasaran dan memesanku pada akhirnya, dan buktinya kau juga memesan kan?" clientnya mengangguk mengerti dengan apa yang dijelaskan Tenten padanya.

"Itu sepertinya adalah protes dari dalam hatimu karena terlalu mahal kan untuk menyewaku?"

Klientnya langsung tertawa mendengar ucapan Tenten yang 100% akurat itu.

"Hahaha... Sudah terbaca anak muda."

Tenten menarik napas perlahan.

"Baiklah Sabaku Gaara hal itu kita jangan bahas lagi. Tidak ada lagi masalahnya?" Clientnya yang bernama Gaara itupun mengangguk dan sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Tenten yang memanggil namanya itu tanpa ia memperkenalkan dirinya sebelumnya. Ia sekarang tau kenapa mahal sekali untuk bertemu dengannya, rupanya ini salah satu kelebihan wanita berambut ungu coklat didepannya.

"Sebelumnya aku minta ijin untuk menatap matamu, jangan berkedip untuk beberapa detik," Gaara mengerti dan mulai menuruti apa yang diperintahkan Tenten padanya. Tenten yang sudah mendapatkan persetujuan dari Gaara pun mulai menatap mata hijau Gaara dengan serius.

"Dari gambaran yang aku lihat ditatapan matamu. Kekasih mu itu bermata shappire dan berambut pirang panjang, ia dikenal sebagai wanita dengan badan bagus disekolahmu. Benar?" Gaara mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Tenten. Tenten pun masih menatap mata Gaara, tapi sekarang lebih tambah serius dari sebelumnya.

"Kau boleh berkedip," perintah Tenten lagi. Gaara pun menurut dan berkedip karena ia juga sudah perih dan pedas matanya karena tidak berkedip untuk beberapa saat.

"Maaf lagi," Tenten tiba-tiba menggengam tangan Gaara dan masih menatap matanya. Sekarang ini ia sedang menyamakan arti tatapan mata Gaara itu dengan pikirannya.

"Dipikiranmu itu kau ingin tau siapa pria yang pertama mencobanya kan?"

"Iya aku ingin tau."

Tenten semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Gaara dan menutup matanya. Keringat di dahinya mulai terlihat, Gaara yang memperhatikananya awalnya biasa saja, tapi kelamaan tangan Tenten berubah menjadi dingin dan berkeringat. Dipelipis matanya juga keringat sudah bercucur dan tangannya sedikit bergetar. Gaara yang khawatir melihat Tenten seperti itupun , menggoyangkan kedua tangan Tenten yang posisinya sekarang itu menggenggam tangannya. Ketika di goyangkan, Tenten tetap tidak membuka matanya. Gaara tidak habis akal, ia pun mencoba untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan Tenten padanya, tapi apa? Genggaman Tenten semakin kuat dari sebelumnya. Ketika Gaara mencoba melepaskannya, Tenten malah terisak. Gaara yang semakin khawatirpun berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Hey miss. Ti."

"Hey!"

Tenten tetap tidak membuka matanya, ia malah semakin terisak ketika mendengar suara Gaara. Gaara yang melihat Tenten terisak langsung membenturkan dahinya dengan dahi Tenten dengan keras.

Tes.

Tenten membuka matanya ketika merasa ada yang memukul dahinya.

Tes.

Air matanya jatuh lagi ketangan Gaara.

"Syukurlah kau membuka matamu. Apa yang kau lihat hinggah seperti itu?" Tenten langsung menatap Gaara, baru beberapa detik menatap Gaara ia menangis lagi. Gaara langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan Tenten dan menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Tenten.

"Hey kau kenapa mis. Ti? Kau membuatku bingung."

"Hikss... Sebaiknya kau putus dengannya," ucap Tenten disela sela tangisannya. Gaara langsung mengerutkan alisnya ketika mendengar ucapan Tenten.

"Kenapa harus seperti itu? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

"Hikss... Aku kasihan denganmu Gaara."

"Ada apa memangnya? dan juga berhentilah menangis," Tenten ketika mendengar nada tegas Gaara pun langsung berusaha menghentikan tangis yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri. Gaara yang melihat Tenten sedang berusaha menghentikan tangisannya pun langsung mengambilkan sapu tangan miliknya dan memberikannya pada Tenten. Tenten pun menerimanya dan kemudian mengusap air mata yang membanjiri pipi mulusnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Katakanlah dengan pelan," Tenten pun mengangguk.

"Ia berpacaran denganmu karena kau mempunyai teman akrab yang lebih tampan darimu. Ketika kau jauh darinya, pacarmu itu bermain dengan teman akrabmu itu dan alasan kenapa aku menangis tadi adalah karena aku melihat pacar dan teman mu itu sedang bermain seks dibelakang tanpa ada perasaan bersalah sama sekali dengan mu Gaara."

Gaara tertawa mendengar penjelasan Tenten yang menurutnya itu tidak masuk akal. Tenten yang tidak suka ditertawakan seperti itupun tertawa balik, tawa yang keluar dari mulutnya itu adalah tawa meremehkan dan tawa kasihan.

"Hahaha.. Aku tau kau tidak percaya dengan ucapanku, tapi 98.5% ramalan ku itu benar, jika ramalan ku salah sudah pasti aku tidak akan tepat menggambarkan masalah serta pacarmu itu Tuan Sabaku Gaara," ucapan telak yang keluar dari mulut Tenten itu langsung membuat pemuda yang seumuran dengannya itu terdiam sejenak dan berfikir.

 _ **Ting.**_

Handphone Tenten berbunyi, 1 pesan baru dari kekasihnya.

 _'Sedang dimana? Jika masih diluar aku akan menjemputmu'_

Tenten tersenyum bahagia membaca pesan dari kekasihnya.

 _'Iya aku masih diluar. Ingin benar-benar menjemputku?'_ itu balasan pesan Tenten untuk kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana?" Tenten bertanya memastikan orang didepannya itu percaya dengan ramalannya.

"Aku tetap tidak percaya." Tenten langsung mengeluarkan cengiran khas miliknya.

"Baiklah. Kalau tidak percaya juga tidak apa-apa, aku hanya meramal dan menyarankan saja oke!"

 _ **Drrt..**_

1 pesan masuk.

 _'Dimana?'_ itu pesan dari kekasihnya. Tenten hanya membacanya sekilas, tidak membalasnya.

"Lagipula, waktu kita sudah habis. Arigato Gozaimasu sudah mencoba layananku, mohon maaf jika pelayanan ku tidak membuatmu nyaman. Jika kau tidak keberatan, bisakah kita berfoto bersama dulu?"

Gaara yang mengerti rules itu pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku akan post di instagramku. Wajahmu aku harus sensor kan?" Tenten pun mengangguk tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. Gaara yang baru 1 jam dekat dengan Tenten inipun tiba-tiba merasa senyuman gadis didepannya itu sangatlah manis.

 _ **Plak.**_

Tenten menepuk jidat Gaara dengan kencang tanpa ragu, ia tau apa yang ada dipikiran Gaara. Sedangkan Gaara yang sedang memikirkan soal itupun hilang dengan cepat.

"Jangan punya perasaan apapun padaku. Aku hanya partner kerjamu okay?!" ucapan Tenten sukses membuat Gaara tertawa.

"Haha.. Dasar peramal, jika terus didekat mu, pikiranku semua akan terbaca terus."

"Hahaha.. Makanya jika sedang denganku jangan mencoba berfikir apapun, walaupun itu hanya pikiran yang melintas ya," Gaara tertawa lagi mendengar ucapan Tenten yang benar itu.

"Haha.. Iya.. iya.. Ayo cepat kita berfoto," ajak Gaara. Tenten pun mengangguk dan langsung pindah posisi di samping Gaara. Gaara yang melihat sikap Tenten itu hanya tertawa.

"Baiklah, 1.. 2.. 3.."

 _ **Klik.**_

1 foto mereka pun jadi.

"Mana aku lihat," ucap Tenten. Gaara pun memberikannya.

"Ini," Tenten langsung tertawa melihat fotonya yang ia buat sedikit terkesan imut itu. Padahal berbeda sekalih dengan sifat dan kelakuannya yang menurut dirinya itu tidak imut. Padahal kalau pria yang melihatnya pasti akan berfikiran ia imut, itu adalah salah satu alasan yang membuat kekasihnya itu sangat mencintainya.

"Aku akan post sekarang," Gaara mulai mengedit fotonya dengan Tenten, setelah di edit ia langsung mengunggahnya diakun instagram miliknya itu setelah selesai diedit.

 _'Malam yang menyenangkan Miss_tii'_

Itu adalah postingan Gaara untuk akun fake milik Tenten.

1 notifikasi muncul di handphone Tenten.

 _' sabaku_sg menandai photo anda'._

Tenten yang melihat postingan Gaara langsung merepostnya.

 _'Arigato gozaimasu'_ Itu postingan ulang dari akun fake milik Tenten.

 _ **Ting.**_

1 pesan masuk. Itu balasan pesan dari kekasihnya.

 _'Dimana? aku akan menjemput sekarang. Aku sudah membawa pesanan yang ibumu inginkan'_

Tenten tersenyum lagi melihat balasan pesan dari kekasihnya itu.

 _'Aku ada di depan toko ramyun dekat sekolah. Aku tunggu :)'_

Itu balasan dari Tenten. Gaara yang melihat Tenten tersenyum membalas pesan itupun terkekeh.

"Ayo kita keluar," ajak Gaara. Ia berjalan duluan pergi meninggalkan Tenten, Tenten yang sadar ditinggalpun langsung buru-buru lari dari kasur hotel ini tapi kemudia ia masuk lagi kedalam. Ia menuju kamar mandi. Setelah 5 menit, ia berlari dari kamar mandi menuju ke arah Gaara.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mencuci muka dulu agar tidak terlihat sembab."

"Oh begitu. Yasudah, mana nomor rekening mu? aku ingin transfer sekarang," ucap Gaara sebelum benar-benar keluar dari hotel ini.

Tenten langsung menunjukannya tanpa ragu.

"Aku memberikan lebih 500.000 untukmu. Kau orang yang lumayan asik menurutku," ucapan Gaara yang jujur itu langsung dibalas oleh senyuman Tenten. Ia tersentum karena untuk kesekian kalinya pasti ada yang akan memberikan uang tip lebih bagi jasanya itu dan bisa membayar tagihan rumah sakit semuanya tanpa tunggakan.

 _2 pesan masuk dari bank miliknya._

"Sudah masuk. Aku cukup senang bekerja sama denganmu."

"Aku juga sama miss ti."

Sebelum benar-benar masuk lift, Tenten memakai masker dan hodienya lagi. Ia berjalan keluar duluan, Gaara yang melihat Tenten berjalan duluan pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

Mereka sekarang sudah berada di dalam lift, didalam lift ini hanya mereka berdua. Mereka juga tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan sedikitpun, hanya hening yang ada diantara mereka.

 _ **Thing.**_

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di lantai 1 hotel ini.

"Kita berpisah disini. Bye," Tenten menepuk tangan Gaara sekilas dan berlari meninggalkan Gaara sambil melambaikan tangannya. Gaara pun balik melambaikan tangan ke arah Tenten.

TBC

...

 **NEXT CHAP..**

 _"Sakura apa benar kau menyukainya?"_

 _"Iya aku menyukainya."_

 _..._

 _"Kau tau masalah ini kan Shikamaru?"_

 _"Masalah apa?"_

 _"Masalah Gaara, dan kekasihnya. Kau sendiri yang melihat pacar Gaara dan teman mu yang bernama Sasuke itu melakukan seks ketika di toilet pria. Kenapa kau diam saja?"_

 _..._

 _"Kenapa kau mencium Sakura Kakasih-sensei?! Kau tidak menghargaiku!"_

 _..._


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO PUMNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STOP IT**

 **TENTEN X SHIKAMARU.N**

 **RATING: T**

 **NOTE: TYPO, AU, OC, EYD GA BENER DAN ALUR KECEPETAN.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tenten dengan lari cepatnya pun sampai didepan kedai ramyun itu. Dengan posisi seolah-oleh menunggu, ia pun berjongkok di depan kedai itu sambil menatap jalanan. Ini adalah salah satu ekspresi yang selalu ia buat ketika menunggu seseorang. Penipu yang handal bukan?

 _Teettt.._

Bunyi klaskson tepat di kanannya. Tenten yang mulai merasa silau dengan lampu mobil orang itupun menyipitkan matanya agar melihat dengan jelas siapa orang itu. Hampir beberapa detik, akhirnya ia tau siapa orang itu. Orang itu ternyata adalah kekasihnya. Tenten langsung berlari ke arahnya dan memeluk manja dengan orang yang ia cintai itu.

"Apa sudah lama menunggunya?" Tenten menggeleng. Ia langsung membuka maskernya.

"Belum. Aku sepertinya kangen denganmu," ucap Tenten jujur. Kekasihnya itu pun tertawa mendengar ucapan Tenten.

"Iya aku juga sama," balas kekasih Tenten itu dan mencium kening Tenten dengan singkat. Tenten yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya tersenyum malu.

"Ayo kita kerumah sakit. Gomen tadi disekolah kita tidak bertemu sama sekalih."

"Iya tidak apa," ucap Tenten dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan masuk kedalam mobil milik kekasihnya.

"Makan yang banyak. Badanmu sudah kurus kering," ucap kekasihnya itu ketika sudah berada di kursi kemudi. Tenten langsung memukul lengannya.

"Jahat!" Tenten langsung mempoutkan bibirnya itu. Kekasihnya hanya terkekeh dan langsung menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan pergi kerumah sakit.

Gaara yang berada tepat di belakang mobil itu hanya tertawa.

"Oh ternyata kekasihnya itu guru disekolahnya."

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak ingin masuk militer angkatan laut ayah!"

"Tapi akan sangat disayangkan jika keahlian taktik perang mu itu disia-siakan," pemuda berambut nanas itu pun menjabak rambutnya dengan frustasi di ruang tengah rumahnya.

"Tapi aku yang menentukan semua itu, aku yang menjalaninya. Ayah tau sendiri jika aku ingin menjadi dokter spesialis penyakit dalam."

"Ayah tau. Tapi untuk apa kau menjadi dokter kalau kau tidak ada keahlian sama sekalih, ayah tanya hal apa yang sampai membuatmu ingin menjadi dokter Shikamaru?" Shikamaru, pemuda berambut nanas itu diam untuk beberapa saat. Ia tidak kuat jika nenjawab pertanyaan soal alasan ia ingin menjadi dokter. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia tidak bisa mengungkapkan asalannya ingin menjadi dokter spesialis.

"Kau tidak ada tujuan yang jelas jika seperti ini. Semua orang pasti mempunyai tujuan dari apa yang ia inginkan. Tapi nampaknya kau tidak mempunyai tujuan apapun."

 _Prang._

Shikamaru melemparkan vas bunga ke arah kaca besar yang ada didepannya. Ia meneteskan air mata untuk yang pertama kalinya, ia sekarang ini tidak bisa menahan amarah dan tangisan yang keluar dari mata dan hatinya. Tembok yang ia bangun dengan kokoh pada akhirnya runtuh hanya dengan perkataan ayahnya yang tepat sekalih untuknya.

"Ayah akan mencoba mempertimbangkannya Shikamaru."

"Kenapa ayah selalu menyuruhku menjadi tentara militer. Ayah tidak tau dengan apa yang aku inginkan, aku ingin menjadi dokter spesialis karena aku ingin merawat ibu yang sedang koma di rumah sakit. Kau tidak tau apa yang aku rasakan sekarang Ayahhhh..."

Diakhir teriakannya, Shikamaru menangis dengan sesegukkan. Ayahnya pun pergi setelah melihat amarah anaknya itu keluar dengan cara yang ia lihat sekarang.

"Ayah harap kau tau apa yang diinginkan Ibumu."

Hampir 1 jam lebih, pemuda berambut nanas itu tidak berpindah tempat sekalipun. Ruang tengah bekas pertengkarannya dengan ayahnya itu pun masih dalam keadaan yang sama yaitu kaca dan vas bunga tadi berserakan dimana-mana. Hampir sebagian lampu di rumah keluarga Nara ini gelap gulita. Yang terlihat hanyalah beberapa ruangnya yang terkena pantulan sinar bulan.

"Ibu.."

Shikamaru hanya bergumam dengan mata yang terpenjam sambil memeluk bingkai foto sang ibu yang sudah koma hampir 1 tahun lamanya. Didalam tidurnya pun ia masih memimpikan sang ibu sedang memasak sarapan untuk nya dan ayahnya, didalam mimpinya ibunya memasak dengan keadaan yang sangat sehat. Tidak lupa juga ada teriakan khas dari ibunya yang selalu memarahinya jika tidur lagi di meja makan ketika sarapan.

 _Drrtt.. drrtt..._

Ponsel hitam canggih milik pemuda berambut nanas itupun bergetar lama di atas meja, walaupun bergetar lama juga ia tidak bangun.

1 missed call

 _Drrt... drrrt..._

Ponsel itupun bergetar lagi. Itu berasal dari orang yang sama, tapi pemuda berambut nanas ini tidak ada tanda tanda akan bangun.

2 missed call

Drrt... drrt...

Ponselnya bergetar lagi. Pemuda yang doyan tidur ini tidak bangun juga. Ponselnya yang berada dipinggiran meja tamu itu pasti akan terjatuh jika orang yang tadi meneleponnya akan menelpon lagi.

3 missed call.

 _Drr..._

 _Brak,_

Shikamaru baru terbangun ketika mendengar suara bising. Ia bangun dengan ekspresi bingung dan kaget sekaligus. Ia tambah kesal ketika tau yanh jatuh hanyalah ponsel miliknya.

"Akh.. mendokusai. Ada apa lagi Gaara menelpon ku malam-malam," Shikamaru langsung menelpon balik lagi Gaara.

 _'Ada apa kau menelponku. Kau itu merepotkanku'_

 _'Iya baiklah.'_

Shikamaru langsung bangun dari tidurnya sambil memegang bingkai foto ibunya. Ia berjalan dengan malas ke arah pintu. Jika bukan karena Gaara sudah ada didepan pintu rumahnya, tidak akan mungkin ia rela bangun dari tidurnya. Tangan kekar itu memegang knop pintu rumahnya dan menekannya ke arah bawah.

"Yo," Gaara melambaikn tangan ke arah Shikamaru. Shikamaru membalasnya sekilas.

"Sudah masuk sana," Gaara hanya menurut dan masuk kedalam.

"Kau tidak tau apa sekarang sudah jam 00.30 pagi. Aku masih mengantuk." Gaara hanya diam menanggapinya.

"Aku ingin menemanimu. Hinata soalnya menelpon katanya kau bertengkar dengan ayahmu, aku khawatir dan pada akhirnya kesini lah."

"Anak itu selalu saja mengadu," Gaara terkekeh.

"Dia itu perduli denganmu. Walaupun dia sendiri tidak pernah berbicara denganmu."

"Iya benar juga itu. Kau ingin minum apa? Aku hanya punya air mineral."

Gaara langsung melempar bantal yang ada di sofa.

"Kau memang menyebalkan Shikamaru."

"Kau baru tau. Aku buatkan minum dulu, kau istirahatlah."

Gaara menurut dan langsung berbaring di sofa. Ia melihat kaca dihadapannya yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi seperti kaca. Pecahan-pecahan kaca itu sekarang berserakan dimana-mana. Inilah kejelekan seorang Nara Shikamaru jika marah. Ia akan membanting apa saja yang ada didekatnya. Berarti ia harus bilang pada Hinata agar tidak usah membelikan vas bunga yang terbuat dari kaca lagi karena pada akhirnya akan dihancurkan lagi oleh orang pemalas ini.

"Ini, kau minumlah," ia menaruh segelas orange juice di meja tamu. Ia pun duduk di samping Gaara yang memandang serius kaca yang ada didepannya.

"Kau ada masalah apa dengan Ayahmu? Kau bertengkar terus. Ayah mu itu sudah tua, apa susahnya menuruti kemauannya dan juga hentikanlah kebiasaanmu melempar sesuatu jika sedang marah," Shikamaru langsung menendang Gaara pelan. Gaara yang ditendang pun tertawa.

"Jangan sok bijak. Kau itu lebih parah jika marah, kau selalu saja menabrakan mobil jika marah."

"Tapi setidaknya aku selalu menuruti apa kata Ayahku. Kau cobalah turuti apa maunya, kau itu tidak pernah menurut dengannya."

"Ah, aku malas membahasnya. Bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan orang yang kau bayar mahal itu?"

"Hmmmm. Dia cantik dan asik untuk diajak bicara. Suaranya itu benar-benar enak untuk didengar, oh miss tii kapan lagi kita bisa bertemu," Gaara mendadak berubah menjadi sangat berlebihan ketika membicarakan miss tii itu. Shikamaru yang geli mendengar kata-kata yang berlebihan itupun mentoyor kepala Gaara. Gaara yang ditoyor malah tetap tersenyum membayangkan wajah miss tii itu.

"Hey, berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu. Itu sangat menggelikan."

"Kau jika melihatnya pasti akan berkata seperti ku ini," Gaara berhenti tersenyum-senyum sendiri ketika ingat peringatan dari miss ti itu,"Tapi orang itu benar-benar hebat Shikamaru."

"Hebat bagimana?"

"Dia tau orang yang merenggut keperawan Ino. Dia bilang jika orang yang itu adalah teman ku yang paling tampan dariku. Berarti jika begitu sudah pasti Sasuke?"

Shikamaru yang tau hal ini tidak baik bagi pertemanan mereka pun mulai merasa gelisah. Kenapa orang itu sangat tepat sekalih menggambarkan seseorang, jika ini benar-benar diketahui Gaara? sudah pasti akan ada jurang diantara persahabatan mereka.

"Tapi aku tidak percaya. Masa sahabat ku seperti itu, kau setuju denganku kan?"

"I-iya aku setuju. Sudah jangan percaya dengan peramal palsu itu."

"Hey Hey Hey jangan bilang miss ti itu peramal palsu. Jika ia palsu pasti dia tidak akan tepat meramalkan hal ini tanpa aku beritahu."

Shikamaru menendang Gaara lagi.

"Yah terserah kau saja lah. Aku mengantuk, jika mau menginap tidur di mana saja yang kau mau," Shikamaru berhegas pergi ke lantai dua yaitu kamarnya. Ia rasanya jadi gugup jika membahas hal seperti ini. Tapi jika tidak dibahas malah hal ini akan tambah rumit nantinya.

Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kenapa juga ia yang harus melihat hal itu juga. Jika saja ia tidak melihat sudah pasti ia tidak akan dilema seperti ini. Tapi kenapa juga Ino murahan seperti itu? Ia sekarang menjambak serta menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan kasar dan keras. Gaara yang melihat tingkah aneh Shikmaru langsung menpuk pundaknya.

"Kau ini kenapa? apa kau tau sesuatu?"

"Ti-tidak."

"Wah kau gugup. Aku tau apa yang kau sembunyikan sekarang," Gaara tetap memperhatikan Shikamaru dengan intes. Shikamaru yang ditatap hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya. Jika Gaara tau kalau ia merahasiakan hal ini sudah pasti ia akan jauh darinya.

"Kau ini..," Gaara memegang rambut Shikamaru dengan serius,"Kau ini belum keramas. Lihat," ia menunjukan tangannya yang sehabis memegang rambut Shikamaru,"Rambutmu berminyak. Lain kali jangan di garuk seperti itu. Aku naik duluan ke atas," ia pergi dengan cepatnya meninggalkan Shikamaru yang gugup setengah mati.

"Huft. Aku kira dia sudah tau," ia memeang rambutnya lagi, dan benar berminyak," Hahaha untung rambut ini berminyak. Tapi memang kenyataan itu belum keramas " ia lari ke atas menuju kamarnya.

 _Krkk._

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan jeng-jeng jeng. Makhluk berambut merah itu sudah stand by di kasur miliknya sambil bertelponan dengan seseorang.

"Shikamaru ini dia mis tii," Gaara menunjukan seseorang yang sedang duduk di ruangan serba putih. Shikamaru hanya melihatnya sekilas karena memang ia sudah mengantuk.

"Iya-iya. Jangan berisik, aku mengantuk," Gaara mengangguk mengerti dan memakai hadset sambil berface time dengan miss tii ini. Shikamaru yang melihat temannya ini berkelakuan aneh tidak seperti biasanya hanya mampu tersenyum miris. Ia kasihan.

"Aku tidur duluan," Shikamaru naik kekasurnya. Ia menarik selimutnya dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

 **SHIKAMARU POV**

Aku jadi kasihan jika melihat Gaara seperti ini. Tapi aku sudah mengantuk sekarang, aku tidak perduli dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan sekarang.

"Hey miss ti. Teman ku yang tadi itu tidak percaya ramalanmu itu."

Aku langsung membuka mataku lagi. Rasa kantukku perlahan menghilang. Tiba-tiba aku jadi penasaran dan perduli dengan pembicaraan mereka. Apa yang akan dikatakan miss apalah itu tentang ku.

"Iya benar namanya Shikamaru."

"Wahhh benar nama marga keluarganya Nara."

"Oke-oke baiklah. Aku akan kirim. Nama id line mu apa?"

"Baiklah. Jangan di matikan sambungannya."

Apa yang mereka bicarakan tentangku. Aku jadi tambah penasaran.

"Kau sudah lihat fotonya?"

"Bagaimana?"

"Iya benar itu. Dia itu memang pemalas, tapi walaupun dia malas tapi nilainya selalu bagus. Aku juga bingung."

"Iya baiklah."

Tiba-tiba Gaara tidak bersuara lagi. Apa yang terjadi?

"Hey Gaara. Kau sudah selesai berface time dengan miss apalah itu?"

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban dari Gaara. Apa yang terjadi? Apa miss te ti apalah itu mengatakan sesuatu? Apa ia mengatakan soal persahabatan kami? Aku harus melakukan sesuatu jika memang itu yang dikatakannya. Aku berbalik badan ke arah Gaara, aku penasaran. Ketika aku berbalik badan, aku melihat ekspresinya mendadak berubah, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

"Hey Gaara!" Aku menepuk pahanya dengan keras. Respon yang diluar dugaanku, ia menatapku dengn dingin. Apa yang terjadi ini?!

"Kenapa menatapku begitu?"

Aku takut persahabat kami hancur. Aku harus bagaimana?! Gaara juga masih menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu. Aku jadi tambah bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan. Berfikirlah Shikamaru, kau ini cerdas. Cepat cari akal.

"Aku tidak jadi menginap. Aku pulang sekarang," ia mendadak mengatakan hal yang aneh. Tidak biasanya ketika menginap ia mendadak ingin pulang?

"Tidak biasanya kau ingin pulang. Ada masalah apa?"

Gaara tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Hahaa.. tidak ada masalah apapun. Aku hanya ingin pulang, aku pergi," setelah mengatakan itu ia pergi dari kamarku. Ia benar-benar pulang. Entah apa yang dibicarakan oleh mereka berdua, yang pasti ada sesuatu yang dibicarakan tentang Gaara, Ino, Sasuke dan aku.

 **Rumah sakit**

Gadis berambut ungu coklat ini mematikan ponselnya dengan kesal. Kenapa tengah malam begini, clientnya yang barusan bertemu dengannya itu menelpon dirinya lagi. Eh salah bukan bertelpon, malah berface time an dengannya. Itukan sangat menghambur-hamburkan waktunya yang berharga. Untung saja diruangan ini hanya ada Tenten dan Ibunya, kekasihnya sekarang ini sedang membeli makanan yang Tenten ingin makan sekarang. Jika ada kekasihnya sidah pasti ia tidak akan meladeni Gaara. Jika ia meladeni Gaara sudah pasti nanti ia akan diintrogasi habis-habis kekasihnya.

"Menyebalkan sekali. Jika bukan karena uang lebih tadi aku tidak akan meladeninya lagi," Tenten berucap pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kesal dan jadi tidak konsentrasi ketika ada yang mengganggunya.

"Konsentrasi Tenten. Fokus-fokus."

Pria kesayangannya yang mendengar omelan Tenten langsung memeluknya dari belakang. Ia mengusap-usap poni Tenten dengan penuh perhatian.

"Uang lebih apa yang kau maksud? Apa ada yang mengganggu mu hmm..?" nada suara yang paling ia sukai. Seorang penyemangat dalam hidupnya.

Tenten tersenyum. Ia mendongakan kepalanya menghadap ke atas. Ia menatap kekasihnta itu dengan tulus.

"Itu tadi soal aku makan ramyun. Ia perhitungan sekalih denganku."

"Yasudah tidak usah berteman lagi dengan orang perhitungan," ia mengecup pucuk kepala Tenten," Ini sudah hampir jam 00.30 tidurlah. Kau pasti lelah kan?"

Tenten menggeleng manja.

"Aku tidak mengantuk Hatake Kakashi ku tersayang. Aku belum terlalu paham soal ini, jika aku dapat nilai terbesar diurutan ke-2 kan kita tidak bisa jalan-jalan. Benar kan?"

Kakashi tertawa pelan dengan penjelasan yang diberikan Tenten. Benar juga, jika Tenten tidak belajar dengan keras seperti sekarang sudah pasti ia tidak bisa jalan-jalan sore. Jalan-jalan sore yang dimaksud adalah kencan sore yang biasa mereka lakukan disore hari.

"Ya. Jangan sungkan untuk bertanya padaku, oke?"

Tenten mengangguk mengerti dan mulai fokus lagi dengan buku paket fisikinya itu. Kakasih menarik bangku yang ada di sampingnya dan memindahkannya ke samping Tenten. Ia duduk disamping Tenten. Ada hal yang mengganggunya sedari tadi.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Tanya saja."

"Kenapa kau selalu mewarnai rambut setiap hari."

Tenten menatapnya sekilas.

"Karena aku menyukainya."

Kakashi mendengus mendengar jawaban Tenten yang selalu sama. Itu adalah jawaban yang sangat kelise bukan?

"Jangan berbohong. Kau setiap jam 22.00 selalu keluar, kau keluar dengan siapa?"

Tenten menatap Kakasih dengan bingung. Alisnya berkerut.

"Kau mulai mencurigaiku lagi. Menyebalkan," Tenten mendengus kesal. Kakashi yang melihat respon kesal Tenten tidak menanggapinya. Tenten yang sadar jika orang disampingnya marah langsung menutup buku paketnya. Ia memegang kedua pipi Kakasih agar menatapnya. Kakasih yang diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Tenten pun menatapnya sesuai kemauan Tenten.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Sungguh! Kau tidak lihat mataku, mataku ini selalu mengatakan jujur," Kakasih mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Hey... Aku sudah jujur. Kenapa kau tetap tidak percaya?" Kakashi menyingkirkan tangan Tenten dari pipinya. Ia mengambil ponsel hitam miliknya dari saku celananya.

"Lihat!" ia menunjukan screenshotan diponselnya. Di screeshotnya itu terlihat seorang wanita yang disensor wajahnya berambut ungu coklat dengan seorang pria tampan berambut merah disebuah ruangan yang mirip hotel. Ralat! bukan mirip hotel tapi memang hotel.

"Ini apa?!" Kakashi berusaha menahan emosi dan suaranya karena memang mengingat ini adalah kamar rawat inap ibu Tenten.

Tenten berfikir kilat. Alasan apa yang cocok dengan pertanyaan mendadak Kakashi. Kenapa ia bisa tau jika ia keluar tadi?

"Kau mencurigai aku lagi dengan foto itu?"

"Iya!"

"Itu bukan aku. Kau masa tidak bisa membedakannya?"

Kakasih mengalihkan pandangannya dengan kesal. Ia kesal berurusan dengan wanita yang kadang dewasa dan kadang menjadi lebih menyebalkan dibandingkan anak kecil berumur 5 Tahun.

"Kau jawab aku! Jangan berbohong terus?! Jujurlah!"

"Sudah ku bilang itu bukan aku," Tenten menanggapinya masih dengan nada yang santai. Tapi nyatanya mah berbeda dengan keadaan jantungnya yang sudah tidak beraturan sekarang.

"Baiklah," Kakasih menghapus foto tadi dan bangun dari bangkunya.

"Belajar yang keras. Kita break disini, jangan menghubungi ku lagi," setelah mengatakn itu ia pergi meninggalkan Tenten yang masih tertegun di bangkunya. 'Jangan menghubungi ku lagi?' perkataan yang sangat menyakitkan untuk dirinya saat ini. Pisau dengan perkataan barusan itu lebih tajam perkataan itu dengan pisau, air mata itu menggenang dengaj sendirinya. Tangannya perlahan gemetaran, kakinya terasa lemas, mulutnya pun kaku. Itu tanda bahwa ia tidak bisa menahan apa yang ada batinnya. Kekasihn yang sudah 2 tahun menjalin kasih dengannya itu menginginkan break?! Tidak Tidak Tidak.

"Hiks..hiks.." air mata itu mengalir dengan perlahan membentuk bendungan sungai. Apa sungai memang terbentuk seperti ini? Jika memang, orang yang memakai air sungai itu juga bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan sunga tersebut. Tenten yang tidak terima jika harus break, langsung saja berlari keluar ruanga inap menuju lift. Ia harus menjelaskan semuanya.

"Aku harus me-menjelaskan itu semua." Ia berusaha mencari Kakashi yang sudah masuk kedalam lift, tapi ia tetap berusaha mencarinya. Bagaimanapun caranya ia harus mencarinya! dan juga ia harus mencari tau Kakashi itu tau tentang foto itu dari mana. Ia harus mencari taunya.

Dia berbelok ke tangga darurat ketika tau lift itu sudah tertutup. Ia berlari dengan sekuat tenaga, ia tidak ingin orang yang berharga seperti Kakashi jauh darinya. Hampir 10 menit lamanya, akhirnya ia sampai di lantai 1. Setelah sampai ia berhenti ditengah-tengah ballrom rumah sakit ini, ia mencari sekeliling dengan serius dan teliti. Dan yap, ia menemukan Kakashi yang berjalan ke arah pintu keluar rumah sakit. Tenten langsung saja berlari ke arah pintu itu.

"Tu-tunggu!" Tenten menahan tangan Kakashi agar tidak keluar. Kakashi yang ditahan Tenten pun berusaha melepaskan gengegaman tangan Tenten yang lumayan sangat kuat itu. Tenten yang sangat sadar jika Kakashi berusaha melepaskan tangannya pun memeluknya agar tidak bisa lepas.

"Aku mohon, dengarkan dulu penjelasanku. Aku mohon hiks," Ia berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga. Kakashi yang tidak tega pun menariknya kebangku yang ada di ballroom ini.

"Cepat jelaskan," Tenten yang mendapat persetujuan itupun menatap Kakashi dengan air mata yang mengalir. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang tangan Kakashi dengan gemetar.

"Aku mohon kau jangan salah paham Aku setiap keluar jam 22.00 itu karena aku ada pekerjaan yang penting. Pekerjaan itulah yang selalu memberikanku banyak uang. Aku berani ja-jamin itu pekerjaan yang baik, bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan . Aku mohon, percayalah padaku Kakashi-kun! Aku mohon!"

"Pekerjaan apa itu?" Tenten gemetar ketika ditanya pekerjaan itu. Ia menunduk menghapus airmatanya dengan kasar. Ia bingung apa ia harus memberitahukan masalah ini? Jika ia diberitahu sudah pasti ia akan mendapat masalah dan pasti Kakashi nantinya akan selalu memberikan lebih banyak uang padanya karena pasti ia akan berfikir bahwa uang yang selalu ia berikan itu kurang. Sudah terlalu banyak uang yang Kakashi berikan pada Tenten, contohnya biaya hidup, sekolah dan biaya rumah sakit. Kurang baik apalagi pria ini?.. tapi tidak enak juga setiap hari selalu dibiayai oleh orang lain kan.

"Cepatlah," Tenten mendongak ketika mendengar suarah Kakashi yang mengatakan agar cepatlah. Ia menatap Kakashi dengan intes. Ia tanpa sadar memasuki pikiran milik Kakashi sendiri.

 _DEG._

Ada yang aneh dengan pikiran Kakashi.

Pikirannya itu tidak bisa terbaca, yang terlihat hanyalah suatu ruaangan gelap yang kosong dan hampa. Apa-apaan ini? Ia baru pertama kalinya memasuki pikiran orang yang sekarang dalam keadaan emosi tapi ternyata pikirannya kosong. Tidak mungkin! Itu mustahil kan.

'A-aku tidak bisa membaca pi-pikirannya?! Ti-tidak mungkin'

Tenten menggeleng tidak percaya ketika tau kemampuannya itu tidak bisa menembus pikiran Kakashi. Air matanya menggenang lagi. Ia jadi terlihat menyedihkan ketika bersama dengan Kakashi, Kakashi yang melihat Tenten sudah hampir menangis pun menggucangkan pundaknya.

"Tenten! Tenten!"

Tenten tetap tidak menjawabnya. Ia masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dengannya sekarang ini. Air matanya mengalir lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya, tubuhnya bergetar. Kakashi yang menyadari jika gadisnya menangis pun langsung memeluknya, ia tidak tega jika melihat orang yang ia sayangi dan cintai itu menangis karena dirinya lagi. Ia tidak sanggup melihat dan mendengarnya.

"Jangan menangis," Kakashi mengusap-usap punggung Tenten agar tidak menangis lagi. Ia jadi merasa terlalu keras dengan Tenten.

"Berhentilah menangis. A-aku jadi merasa bersalah," Kakashi tetap berusaha menenangkan Tenten yang masih menangis. Matanya terasa panas, hatinya sesak. Ia jadi sangat merasa bersalah, kenapa ia tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Tenten dulu baru ia mengatakan break.

"Hiks," Kakashi ikut menangis tanpa ia sadari. Tenten yang mendengar Kakashi menangis pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kakashi dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

"Ka-kau jangan menangis, huaaaa..." Tenten tambah keras menangisnya. Kakashi yang bingung menghapus air mata Tenten dengan lembut.

"Iya aku tidak menangis."

"Kau bo-bohong," Tenten menghapus air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata Kakashi. Ia menunjukannya pada Kakashi," Ini a-apa? Jangan menangis. Ini salahku," Tenten memeluk Kakashi lagi dan menangis dalam pelukan Kakashi.

 **TBC**

 **RNR.**


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO PUMNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STOP IT (hhibin)**

 **TENTEN X SHIKAMARU.N**

 **GENRE: ?**

 **RATING: T**

 **NOTE: AU, TYPO PARAH DAN SEBAGAINYA.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Dua orang berbeda gender ini saling memeluk satu sama lain di sofa yang terletak disamping ranjang pasien. Sang wanita sudah hampir terlelap dipelukan sang pria.

"Tenten."

"Hem," Tenten yang sudah hampir terlelap kembali sadar lagi. Ia memasang telinganya dengan serius, ia ingin mendengarkan apa yang ingin dibicarakan guru sekaligus kekasihnya ini.

"Jangan keluar malam lagi. Diamlah di rumah atau dirumah sakit saja, setiap bulan akan aku berikan 2x lipat dari biasanya dan juga, soal kebutuhan sehari-hari kita akan belanja setiap 2 hari sekalih. Setiap seminggu sekalih, kita akan belanja pakaian mu dan ibumu. Aku rasa itu sudah cukup, jika masih ada yang kurang katakan sekarang."

Shit.

Tanpa Tenten sadari, ia mengumpat dalam hati kecilnya. Beginilah hal yang paling ia tidak sukai dari Kakashi, ia selalu memperlakukan Tenten dengan cara yang berlebihan. Jika sudah seperti ini kan membuat ia tambah banyak hutang budi dan materi yang entah sampai kapan ia bisa membayarnya. Sampai 10 tahun kedepan pun pasti masih tidak bisa membayarnya, bahkan sampai mati pun tidak akan bisa membayar apa yang diberikan Kakashi selama 2 tahun terakhir ini padanya.

"Tidak usah. Perjanjian kencan kita hanya 2 minggu sekali, jadi soal belanja itu aku saja tapi dilakukan setiap 1 bulan sekali saja. Kau jangan ikut," ucapan Tenten barusan mendapatkan respon yang tidak disukai Kakashi. Ia sedikit benci ketika Tenten menolak pemberiannya yang tulus ia berikan pada Tenten dan Ibunya.

"Aku ingin mengawasi gadis kecilku yang sangat keras kepala, jadi aku harus ikut."

Tenten tertawa hambar.

"Yasudah kalau begitu tidak usah belanja saja. Atau tidak kau saja yang belanja sendiri sana, lagi pula belanja kebutuhan sehari-hari 2 hari sekali itu sangat berlebihan. Dan soal belanja pakaian serta kebutuhan ku dan ibu tidak usah," Tenten mendongak ke atas dan mata bulat coklatnya itu bertemu dengan mata sayu kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak mau kau menghabiskan uang hanya untuk aku dan ibu. Seharusnya kau tabung saja uangmu untuk masa depan mu nanti," Kakashi tersenyum. Ia mencium dahi Tenten beberapa kali. Tenten yang diperlakukan seperti ini pada Kakashi hanya menutup mata, ia mencoba merasakan perasaan tulus yang coba disalurkan Kakashi untuknya melalui ciuman didahi ini.

"Masa depan ku sudah tertata dengan rapi. Rumah, deposit, tabungan, uang cash, kendaraan, asuransi, beberapa apartemen sudah aku punya. Tinggal menunggu masa depanku ini mencapai cita-citanya," Tenten membuka matanya bingung.

Masa depannya mencapai cita-citanya?

"Siapa masa depan yang mencapai cita-citanya?"

Cup.

Satu kecupan lagi didahi Tenten.

"Kau. Masa depan yang sekarang ini masih sulit untuk diraih."

Blush.

Satu kalimat yang sangat indah yang baru pertama kali Tenten dengar. Begini kah sifat romantis dari Hatake Kakashi?

"Dasar bulshit," ucap Tenten dengan senyum yang mengiringinya. Tidak hisa dipungkiri, ia senang dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan. Ditambah lagi ia juga sangat senang jika masa depan dirinya adalah pria yang sangat baik dan bertanggung jawab padanya.

Tapi siapa yang tau akan masa depan, bisa saja sekarang ia bersama dengan Kakashi, dimasa depan? Apa ia akan terus bersama Kakashi atau tidak?

"Aku ini sedang serius Tenten."

"Aku tau. Besok ulangan dadakan berapa soal?" Tenten mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan Kakashi. Ia tidak ingin pembicaraan soal kebutuhan hidup ini berlangsung lama, sudah pasti jika diteruskan sekarang Kakashi akan lebih memberikannya banyak uang dari biasanya.

"Besok 5 soal. Tapi satu soal itu jawabannya hampir ada 3-5. Mengerti kan maksud ku?"

Tenten menatap kekashinya dan tersenyum tulus. Ia masih tidak percaya juga ia bisa berpacaran dengan guru yang selalu diidam-idamkan oleh para siswi disekolahnya.

"Iya aku paham. Pasti sengaja kan membuat jawaban yang rumit dan banyak, dasar," Tenten berucap dengan nada yang sedikit ketus dan gembira bersamaan mengingat ia masih tidak percaya dengan takdir tuhan. Kakashi terkekeh pelan, ia mencium hidung Tenten dengan gemas.

"Aku melakukan ini agar kau saja yang mendapatkan nilai yang paling besar, jika paling besar kan akan pergi ketaman bermain bersama ku. Itulah hadiah untuk ulangan sekarang ini, dan seperti biasa. Hanya disaat itulah kita bisa berkencan dengan bebasnya tanpa ada rasa takut jika diketahui seseorang," ucap Kakashi jujur dengan penuh ketulusan.

Iya benar.

Itu adalah cara agar mereka bisa berkencan bersama setiap 2 minggu sekali. Kencan yang sesungguhnya tanpa ada rasa takut akan ketahuan, dan rasa takut yang lainnya. Terkesan licik memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"Iya benar, hoam.." Tenten mulai menguap. Itu berarti menandakan ia sudah mengantuk, Kakashi pun menyadarinya.

"Berdiri dulu," Tenten menurut. Ia pun melepaskan pelukannya dan berpindah berdiri disamping sofa. Kakashi pun mengambil remote yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Ia mulai menekan tombol berwarna kuning dan hanya butuh beberapa menit. Sofa yang tadinya hanya lebar, sekarang berubah menjadi panjang dan lebar yang hampir mirip sebuah kasur yang cocok untuk 2 orang.

Jangan aneh, ini adalah ruangan vip yang disewa Kakashi khusus untuk ibu Tenten, karena ia ingin ibu Tenten mendapatkan perawatan yang bagus dirumah sakit ini. Tadinya Kakashi inginnya menyewa kamar VVIP, tapi Tenten dengan keras menolaknya karena itu sangat berlebihan sekali.

"Naiklah," perintah Kakashi pelan. Tenten pun menurut dan naik ke sofa yang sekarang ini berubah menjadi bentuk kasur karena bentuknya yang lebar dan panjang. Tenten terduduk dengan mata yang sayu, beginilah mode mengantuk dari Tenten. Kakashi berjalan ke arah lemari yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat Tenten duduk.

"Pakai ini," perintah Kakashi sekali lagi. Ia melempar bantal. Tenten pun menangkapnya dan seperti biasa hanya menurut, ia pun langsung berbaring dan meletakan bantal itu dikepala. Kakashi pun berjalan kembali lagi kearah Tenten, ia melebarkan selimut yang ia ambil tadi dan mulai menyelimutinya.

"Tidurlah," ia mengecup kening Tenten, lalu turun kehidung, berpindah ke kedua pipinya dan berakhir dengan kecupan dibibir.

Tenten pun mulai terlelap dalam tidurnya. Gampang sekali bukan jika ingin menidurkan seorang Tenten?

Setelah Tenten tidur, Kakashi mulai mengemasi semua barang-barangnya. Sebelum pulang keapartemen yang berada tidak jauh dari sini, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak ponsel yang tadi siang ia beli lewat seseorang yang ia sewa untuk mengantri ponsel canggih yang ia inginkan. Itu adalah ponsel keluaran terbaru yaitu iphone gold yang dijual limited edition dan hanya ada beberapa dijepang.

Ia menuliskan memo di atas kotak tersebut yang berisikan pesan:

'Jangan membeli barang dengan uang yang orang lain berikan, sekalipun kau bekerja dan entah apa pekerjaan mu itu. Tapi tugas seorang siswi sekaligus kekasihku hanya lah belajar dengan baik. Tukar ponselmu dengan yang ini, aku tidak suka jika gadisku memakai barang-barang pemberian orang yang tidak aku kenal.'

Setelah menuliskan memo tersebut, Kakashi beranjak pulang kerumahnya.

Stop It

Suasana pagi ini berbeda dari suasana biasanya dirumah keluarga Nara. Tidak ada sarapan pagi yang biasa sudah tertata rapi dimeja makan ini. Shikamaru yang tidak kaget dengan pemandangan didepannya hanya berlalu saja dari meja makan menuju pintu keluar. Ia ingin berangkat kesekolahnya dan makan bekal yang sudah pasti dibawakan Hinata (tetangga sekaligus sahabat) untuknya.

Baru beberapa langkah Shikamaru keluar dari pagar rumahnya, Hinata sudah berdiri manis didepan gerbang. Tampaknya Hinata sekarang memang sedang menunggunya.

"Aku lupa menyiapkan sarapan untukmu. Jadi..." Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menunduk. Ia sekarang merasa malu sekaligus gugup karena sudah lama ia tidak berbicara dengan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru yang paham maksud Hinata pun mengambil kotak bekal yang sedari tadi dipegang Hinata.

"Ini untukku kan?" Hinata mendongak menatap Shikamaru.

"Untukku?" tanya Shikamaru sekali lagi. Hinata mengangguk menandakan itu memang untuknya.

"Baiklah terimakasih, aku akan memakannya nanti."

Hinata tersenyum kecil. Setelah Shikamaru menerima bekalnya, ia pun berjalan pergi menuju halte bus yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Sedangkan Shikamaru, ia pun berjalan mengikuti Hinata dari belakang. Seperti biasa, suasana diantara mereka berdua hening tidak ada pembicaraan sama sekalih.

7 menit berjalan menuju halte bus, mereka pun sampai dan tepat ketika mereka sampai bus yang kearah sekolah Hinata datang. Hinata pun berlari kecil menuju bus tersebut. Tepat sebelum Hinata benar-benar masuk kedalam bus, Shikamaru menahan tangan Hinata. Hinata yang merasa di tarik pun menengok bingung.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya, Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum manis kearah Shikamaru. Ia perlahan melepaskan tangan Shikamaru dari pergelangan tangannnya.

"Tidak usah seperti itu. Kita ini kan sahabat, aku pergi dulu. Bye Shikamaru-kun," Hinata pun masuk kedalam bus. Tidak lupa ia melambaikan tangan kearah Shikamaru dan Shikamaru pun melambaikan tangannya balik kearah Hinata.

Setelah kepergian Hinata tadi, mobil merah sport keluaran terbaru pun berhenti tepat didepannya. Shikamaru yang tau mobil siapa itu pun berjalan masuk kedalam mobil tersebut.

"Siapa wanita yang tadi?" tanya pria yang sekarang ini sedang fokus pada jalanan kota Tokyo.

"Jangan main-main, dia sahabatku Sasuke."

"Aku hanya bertanya. Apa dia sudah punya pacar?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu? Apa kau tertarik dengannya?" tanya Shikamaru dengan selidik. Ia tidak ingin sahabatnya itu dipermainkan oleh Sasuke yang garis besarnya adalah seorang player yang tidak tau tempat jika ingin bermain-main dengan wanita.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Percakapan pagi yang membuat Shikamaru jengkel dan sedikit jengah dengan Sasuke. Sasuke yang sadar jika Shikamaru mulai tidak senang jika ia menanyakan Hinata pun mencari topik yang lain agar masalahnya tidak berkepanjangan dengan sahabatnya.

"Oh iya. Kau sudah dengar jika sekolah kita akan mengumukan siapa saja yang akan dikirim ke Konoha High School sebagai siswa pertukaran pelajar selama 1 semester?"

"Belum. Aku belum mendengarnya, Memangnya siapa saja yang lolos pertukaran pelajar?"

"Aku tidak tau siapa saja, tapi yang pasti aku terpilih salah satunya."

Shikamaru yang mendengar hal barusan mulai berfikir keras. Berarti jika Sasuke terpilih menjadi salah satu dari 4 orang yang terpilih, ada kemungkinan besar ia akan bertemu dengan Hinata.

Jika itu benar?...

Itu bukanlah hal yang bagus.

"Jika kau berani mendekati Hinata, aku akan menghabisi mu tanpa perduli kau ini sahabatku atau bukan."

Tepat setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, mobil sport merah milik Sasuke ini berhenti diparkiran sekolah Suna High School. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun Shikamaru langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam didalam mobilnya.

Itu adalah suasan pagi yang dialami Shikamaru. Berbeda jauh dengan yang dialami Tenten kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya ia sangat benci dengan guru disekolahnya termasuk Kakashi. Pasalnya gara-gara rekomendasi dari Kakashi, ia terpilih menjadi salah satu siswi pertukaran pelajar dengan Suna High School selama satu semester. Jika hal itu terjadi, berarti ia akan sangat jarang sekalih bertemu dengan Kakashinya. Hinata yang melihat raut wajah Tenten yang murung dari beberapa menit yang lalu pun berusaha untuk menghiburnya.

"Sudahlah tenang saja. Aku akan mengawasi Kakashi-sensei, aku janji. Jadi jangan khawatir lagi ya Tenten-chan." Tenten tersenyum mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut satu-satunya sahabat yang ia miliki saat ini.

"Arigato Hinata-chan. Aku mempercayaimu." Hinata mengangguk senang jika Tenten percaya padanya.

"Oh iya hari ini ada ulangan dadakan. Kau sudah belajar?" bisik Tenten dengan sangat pelan.

"Iya sudah. Tapi aku rasa aku mendapatkan nilai 7, soalnya mata pelajaran yang sedang dibahas ada yang tidak aku mengerti."

"Nanti malam kerumah ku saja. kita belajar bersama, aku juga sama ada yang tidak ku mengerti."

Hinata pun mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Tenten barusan.

Baru beberapa menit Kakashi dibicarakan, orangnya sudah tiba dengan kertas ulangan yang ia pegang. Semua murid yang melihat pemandangan didepannya hanya bisa menelan ludah karena melihat kertas ulangan yang sudah disiapkan.

Pasti seperti ini, ulangan dadakan yang hampir membuat semua murid stress tiba-tiba sekaligus ditunggu-tunggu. Pasalnya Kakashi jika mengadakan ulangan dadakan pasti memberikan hadiah untuk murid yang mendapatkan nilai besar agar bersemangat belajar setiap harinya, karena ada hadiah-hadiah yang tidak terduga yang diberikan khusus darinya.

"Ohayoo," sapa Kakashi seperti biasanya. Semua murid pun membalasnya dengan malas dan ada pula yang senang khususnya para gadis.

"Baiklah hari ini kita akan ulangan dadakan, jadi aku harap bangku dan meja kalian rapikan dan buat jarak yang lebih dari biasanya. Dan juga selamat untuk teman kalian yang berhasil lolos menjadi salah satu murid perturakan pelajar di Suna High School, siapa lagi kalau bukan Tenten. Beri ucapan selamat untuk perwakilan kelas kalian." Semua murid yang ada dikelas ini pun bersorak memberikan selamat pada Tenten. Tenten pun berdiri dari bangkunya membungkukan badan sebagai ucapan terimakasih pada teman-temannya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan 2 tiket untuk pergi ke disneyland tokyo. Jika kalian ada yang mendapatkan nilai paling besar di kelas ini, aku akan memberikannya langsung hari ini juga. Terserah kalian ingin pergi dengan siapa, dengan sensei juga boleh." Semua murid langsung menyoraki gurunya yang super pede sekalih. Itu yang menyuraki khusus anak laki-laki, sedangkan untuk anak perempuannya semuanya berteriak dalam hati karena hadiah yang ditawarkan sekarang ini sangat besar dan menguntungkan. Tenten untuk pertama kalinya tidak menyukai Kakashi mengadakan ulangan dadakan karena tanpa Kakashi sadari ia juga yang mengirimkan Tenten ke Suna High School.

"Baiklah kita mulai. Tenten bisa kau membagikan ini?" perintah Kakashi pada Tenten dan Hinata yang posisinya duduk dibangku paling belakang, Sakura yang duduk dibangku pertama pun bangun dari bangkunya dan berjalan ke arah Kakashi. Karena Tenten, Hinata dan Sakura itu berada dibarisan yang sama.

s

Th

(Itu maksud denahnya kalo bingung)

"Biar aku saja Kakashi-sensei."

"Ah baguslah. Ini," Kakashi menyerahkan lembaran kertas itu pada Sakura. Tenten yang tadi sudah bangun pun kembali lagi duduk dibangkunya dengan perasaan kecewa juga. Sakura mengambil kertas yang diberikan Kakashi dan mulai membagikan satu persatu kertas itu pada teman sekelasnya. Setelah selesai melihat Sakura membagikan, Kakashi memasang timer di ponselnya.

"Lihat aku sudah memasang timer di ponsel ku selama 1 jam, sebelum dimulai tolong barisan kanan duduknya dirolling kearah belakang."

Semua muridnya pun mengerti dan berpindah posisi duduknya. Kebetulan Hinata yang duduk di bangku kanan pun pindah maju kedepan bersama dengan Sakura. Setelah semua muridnya pindah, Kakashi baru menekan timer diponselnya.

"Mulai."

Ulangan mendadak dijam pertama ini berlangsung dengan tenang dari awal hingga akhir. Tinggal 15 menit lagi waktu yang ditentukan, sebagian besar sudah selesai mengerjakan termasuk Sakura dan Hinata. Sakura yang lebih dahulu selesai pun memandangi Kakashi dengan tatapan kagum sekaligus rasa ingin memiliki. Hinata yang sudah selesai juga pun tidak sengaja melihat mata Sakura yang tidak berkedip untuk beberapa saat karena memerhatikan objek didepannya yaitu Kakashi. Hinata sadar betul jika orang disampingnya itu sepertinya sangat menyukai kekashi dari sahabatnya. Hinata berusaha menghilangkan pikiran tersebut.

 _"Daripada berfikiran yang tidak-tidak lebih baik aku menanyakan hal ini langsung pada Sakura,"_ batin Hinata.

"Kau menyukainya Sakura?"

"Iya aku menyukainya," jawab Sakura tanpa sadar.

Satu fakta baru yang Hinata ketahui adalah, Sakura Haruno. Murid kedua terpintar dikelasnya menyukai kekashi dari sahabatnya yaitu Tenten.

Kring...

Timer Kakashi berbunyi menandakan jika waktu ulangan sudah habis.

"Baiklah. Semuanya kumpulkan sekarang," perintah Kakashi. Semua murid mengerti dan berjalan rapi ke meja guru.

"Jika sudah semuanya mengumpulkan, pindah ke bangku kalian lagi. Aku pergi dulu selama 15 menit untuk memeriksa ini, jangan berisik. Mengerti?"

"Iya mengerti sensei!" jawab semua murid dengan serentak. Setelah kakasih pergi, semua murid balik lagi ke bangkunya.

Mereka semua mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Contohnya seperti Tenten yang sedang asik dengan dunia mayanya, Hinata yang tepat berada disamping Tenten kembali pun baru menyadari jika ponsel sahabatnya ini ganti lagi.

"Ponsel lamamu kemana?"

"Aku simpan. Dia menyuruhku memakai ini, katanya dia tidak suka dengan ponsel ku yang lama."

"Oh begitu."

Belum ada 15 menit Kakashi pergi, ia sudah kembali lagi kekelas Tenten. Semua murid pun mulai menghentikan aktivitasnya dan fokus lagi keguru yang ada didepan.

"Baiklah ulangan kali ini yang berhasil mendapatkan nilai sempurna adalah.."

Tenten yang percaya diri pun tersenyum bahagia karena ia bisa pergi kencan lagi kali ini.

"Haruno Sakura. Ini 2 tiket kedisneyland mu, beri tepuk tangan untuk Sakura Haruno."

Bagai tersambar petir disiang bolong, untuk pertama kalinya Tenten kalah dalam ulangan dadakan yang ia sudah tau dari semalam

TBC.


End file.
